The present invention relates to a timepiece with mobile decorations.
As known conventional timepieces, there are exemplified a dove clock arranged such that an internally set dove appears from a door which opens at every hour and a so-called "karakuri" or puppet clock having a mechanism in which decorations such as dolls make rotations with a melody of an orgel (music box).
In recent years, full-scale puppet clocks have become popular. These clocks are installed to attract the attention of customers in public facilities such as department stores and supermarkets.
In the majority of the prior art dove and puppet clocks described the above, positions in which the decorations such as doves or puppets emerge are different from the time indicating positions of the timepieces, and the clock dials are typically unmovable.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel timepiece with mobile decorations, wherein a dial thereof is openable and closable.